


Popołudnie żywych trupów

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baron Samedi - Freeform, F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, Voodoo, Zombies, infected DEan
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sezon 3, w którym mamy luizjańskie voo-doo i żywe trupy na ulicach, spotkanie z baronem Samedi oraz dole i niedole życia kelnerki, którą czasami coś gryzie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popołudnie żywych trupów

Popołudniowa zmiana Annie Lescoux w Cafe Jefferson miała zakończyć się największym  
koszmarem w jej życiu, ale chwilowo płynęła leniwie i niespiesznie, jakby dostosowując się  
do temperatury za oknem, która w porywach sięgała 35 stopni przy prawie stuprocentowej  
wilgotności powietrza. Komu by się chciało jeść w taki upał?  
Dlatego też goście zaglądali do kafejki z rzadka i niewiele zamawiali. Annie kręciła się po  
sali w krótkiej kwiecistej sukience na ramiączkach i białym fartuszku, na co właściciel, Jeff  
Jefferson, z tych Jeffersonów, przymykał oko, bo nie chciało mu się inwestować w klimatyzację,  
a wentylatory pod sufitem co najwyżej przerzucały gorące powietrze z kąta w kąt. Zresztą,  
sukienka Annie była i tak skromna w porównaniu do mini, w którym paradowała Heather,  
druga z kelnerek.  
Annie nalewała właśnie kawę spoconemu jegomościowi w hawajskiej koszuli (ludzie, to  
Luizjana, nie Floryda!), gdy kątem oka zauważyła wchodzących do baru dwóch nowych klientów,  
którzy przyciągnęli jej wzrok niczym magnes. Gadali jak najęci i nie przerwali rozmowy nawet  
wtedy, gdy zasiedli we wnęce pod oknem, rozkładając przed sobą jakieś papiery i laptopa.  
Gadatliwi goście nie byli niczym nowym, ale śliczni jak z obrazka – i owszem. Tym bardziej w  
liczącym ledwie tysiąc dusz Chatham, w którym wszyscy znali się i które odwiedzało niewielu  
przejezdnych. Zapatrzone w zjawisko Heather i Annie ruszyły jednocześnie, by przyjąć  
zamówienie, lecz Annie była szybsza. Wyhamowała przy stoliku i zawiesiła wzrok na wyższym  
z mężczyzn, zastanawiając się, kto, u licha, ostatni raz przycinał mu włosy i czy naprawdę  
musiał to zrobić nożycami do strzyżenia owiec. W sumie nie ujmowało mu to uroku, ale…  
\- Tak, słucham? – spytała słodkim głosem i zastygła w oczekiwaniu, lekko pochylając się do  
przodu, by tym lepiej uwypuklić swoje walory, podkreślone kwiecistym stanikiem sukienki.  
\- Poprosimy cokolwiek, byle szybko – mruknął drugi z mężczyzn, więc odruchowo  
przeniosła na niego wzrok i tak już została, porażona rozświetloną zielenią oczu i wyrazistym  
zarysem pełnych warg. W dodatku miał rzęsy dłuższe niż niejedna dziewczyna. I piegi, co  
odnotowała z czystym zachwytem, jako że sama miała ich całkiem sporo.  
\- Ehmm – powiedziała niezbyt inteligentnie, próbując zebrać myśli w spójną całość. – W  
takim razie proponuję skrzydełka kurczaka w panierce z orzeszków ziemnych i smażone  
zielone pomidory, będą najszybciej.  
\- Poproszę jakąś sałatkę, może być z pomidorów – rzucił wyższy, a nawet bardzo wysoki mężczyzna,  
całą uwagę skupiając na ekranie laptopa. – I mrożoną herbatę. Strasznie tu u was gorąco.  
Rzeczywiście, był zgrzany jak po długim biegu, a przydługie włosy kleiły mu się do czoła.  
\- Nie macie cheeseburgerów? – skrzywił się tymczasem zielonooki i spojrzał na Annie  
z niemym wyrzutem. Jednak wyrzut momentalnie ustąpił miejsca aprobacie, gdy uważniej  
przyjrzał się stojącej przed nim dziewczynie. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na dłużej w wyższych  
partiach jej dosyd pełnego ciała. Rozbawiona kelnerka, której podobne reakcje już nie dziwiły  
(ma się ten rozmiar miseczek) pomyślała, że powinna nosić na szyi karteczkę z wiele mówiącym  
napisem „oczy mam wyżej”.  
\- Niestety, zabrakło – odparła zgodnie z prawdą. – Wczoraj mieliśmy w Chatham konkurs  
na najszybszego zjadacza hamburgerów i wszystkie wyszły, a dzisiaj kucharz odmówił smażenia  
nowych, bo powiedział, że już nie może na nie patrzeć.  
Tu mrugnęła porozumiewawczo, jeszcze bardziej nachylając się nad stołem.  
\- Jakoś mu się nie dziwię, wczoraj usmażył ich ponad tysiąc.  
\- A ciebie tu nie było, Dean. Cóż za strata… – mruknął sarkastycznie maniak laptopa.  
\- Ha, ha – odmruknął Dean i z trudem odrywając się od kontemplacji biustu Annie, zamówił  
z rezygnacją. – To proszę tego kurczaka, bez pomidorów, jeśli łaska. I zimne piwo.  
Dziewczyna odwróciła się i ruszyła do lady, tym razem wystawiając na widok publiczny zgrabny  
tył. A niech sobie popatrzy, od tego jej nie ubędzie, a wprost przeciwnie – napiwek może okazad  
się wyższy. Nie miała tendencji do kupczenia własnym ciałem, ale napiwki skrzętnie zbierała,  
gromadząc fundusze na czwarty rok slawistyki na Uniwersytecie Stanowym w Lafayette. Czasami  
marzyła o wakacjach z prawdziwego zdarzenia, ale mizeria finansowa sprawiała, że rok po roku  
wracała do rodzinnego domu w Chatham (żeby nie płacić czynszu) i pracowała na zmiany u  
Jeffersona. Biorąc pod uwagę, że w Lafayette wieczorami dorabiała w pizzerii, cud, że jeszcze nie  
utuczyła się jak słonica. No cóż, przynajmniej dzisiaj w kafejce było spokojniej…  
Biorąc z lady dwa dzbanki z kawą Heather wymownie przewróciła podmalowanymi oczyma.  
\- I co, jest na czym oko zawiesić, nie? – stwierdziła, wskazując ruchem głowy dwóch  
przystojniaków spod okna. - Podebrałaś mi ich, słodziutka…  
\- To ty chciałaś mi ich podebrać, zołzo – uśmiechnęła się Annie. – Zajmij się lepiej tą  
rodzinką, która czeka na naleśniki, bo słodki malec zaraz rozniesie pół boksu.  
Koleżanka tylko westchnęła boleśnie, ruszając z kawami na odsiecz umęczonym rodzicom.  
Biorąc pod uwagę, że inny uroczy brzdąc włożył jej kiedyś lody do kieszeni fartuszka i tak  
wykazywała wielką cierpliwość do dzieci.  
Jeff szybko uwinął się z zamówieniem dwóch gości spod okna, więc Annie miała okazję na  
dwukrotny kurs do stolika – najpierw z piwem i mrożoną herbatą, a później z sałatką i daniem  
dnia (bez zielonych pomidorów). Nieprzyzwoicie przystojny facet imieniem Dean wertował  
jakiś notes z dziwacznymi notatkami, a siedzący w kącie wysoki chłopak uderzał w klawisze  
laptopa z szybkością błyskawicy. Przerzucali się półsłówkami, ale za drugim razem Annie  
wyłowiła z ich rozmowy nazwisko Martina Manigata i zatrzymała się w pół ruchu.  
\- Manigat? – powtórzyła odruchowo, więc spojrzeli na nią z zaskoczeniem, niemal  
identycznymi w kolorze oczyma.  
\- Znałaś gościa? – spytał zaciekawiony Dean.  
\- To głośna sprawa w tak niewielkim miasteczku jak Chatham – odparła z wahaniem,  
odstawiając pustą butelkę po piwie, którą właśnie zabierała i zerkając na ekran laptopa, na  
którym widniała ciemna twarz otoczona krótkimi, ciasno splecionymi warkoczykami. –  
Rok temu gazety rozpisywały się o brutalnym zabójstwie Grace, jego dziewczyny. Podobno  
zamordował ją podczas jakiejś czarnej mszy, czy coś takiego…  
\- Czarna msza? – spytał z powątpieniem wyższy z mężczyzn. – To wygląda bardziej na voo doo.  
Annie przeżegnała się odruchowo, widząc kolejne zdjęcia zmasakrowanych zwłok, co,  
biorąc pod uwagę długi ciąg francuskim przodków, nie było niczym dziwnym. Odkaszlnęła  
nerwowo i pospiesznie odwróciła wzrok.  
\- Nie znam się na tym – powiedziała cicho. – Pisano, że została rozerwana na strzępy.  
Manigat wszystkiemu zaprzeczał, ale wszystko wskazywało na niego, więc ława przysięgłych  
jednogłośnie wydała wyrok śmierci.  
\- Niech zgadnę – powiedział wolno Dean, drapiąc się w zamyśleniu po policzku. – Wyrok  
wykonano niedawno?  
\- Nie wiem – odparła Annie, nieco zaskoczona jego dociekliwością. – Pamiętam tylko  
samą sprawę.  
\- Na pewno – dopowiedział ponuro mężczyzna z bujną, potarganą czupryną, on-line przeglądając  
strony lokalnej gazety. – Powiesili go w zeszłym tygodniu. No i mamy to, co mamy…  
\- Trzeba się dowiedzieć, gdzie go pochowali – wymamrotał Dean, z trzaskiem zamykając  
notes i łapiąc za drugą butelkę piwa. – Gorzej, jak go skremowali…  
Annie zmierzyła go nieco podejrzliwym spojrzeniem i dyskretnie wycofała się w stronę  
lady. Bez dwóch zdań, przystojni czy nie, byli trochę dziwni. Pamiętała, że latem zeszłego roku  
wszyscy w niewielkim Chatham gadali o Manigacie, krwawych rytuałach i czarnej magii, ale  
żeby po czasie tak się tym interesować?  
Jakby w odpowiedzi na jej rozmyślania o morderstwie, ktoś na ulicy krzyknął przeraźliwie.  
Zerknęła za okno, ale dostrzegła tylko poprzecinaną paskami żaluzji jasność. Chatham prażyło się w  
sierpniowym słońcu i mało komu chciało się wychodzić na zewnątrz, nie wspominając o krzykach.  
Jednak wrzask powtórzył się, a zawtórował mu jakiś dziwny odgłos, ni to jęk ni charkot.  
\- Dzieciaki Cheetsów znowu się gonią? – spytała powątpiewająco Heather, tak jak wszyscy  
nieliczni klienci Cafe Jefferson wyglądając przez częściowo zasłonięte okna. Faktycznie, w  
zeszłym tygodniu starszy gonił młodszego główną ulicą z kijem baseballowym w ręku, rycząc  
w niebogłosy, bo smarkacz ukradł mu ulubioną czapkę, ale te dźwięki brzmiały jakoś inaczej.  
Poza tym ile razy można wściekać się na brata?  
Coś z głuchym łoskotem uderzyło w ścianę kafejki i poprawiło o okno, aż zadrżało. Świdrująco  
zawył klakson samochodu i rozległ się metaliczny trzask zderzenia. Dwaj mężczyźni rozprawiający o  
sprawie Manigata poderwali się jednocześnie, jakby kierowani pociągnięciami jednego sznurka.  
\- Co u licha? – zapytała niepewnie Heather, kierując pytający wzrok na Jeffa, który wychynął  
z kuchni z łopatką w ręku. Nim zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, za osłoniętymi żaluzjami  
oknami rozdarły się kolejne głosy, w tym jeden niewątpliwie męski, a drzwi Cafe Jefferson  
otworzyły się z hukiem i do środka wtoczyło się dwóch klientów.  
Annie głos zamarł w gardle, bo zobaczyła przed sobą nie ludzi a dwa trupy w stanie silnego  
rozkładu. Płaty skóry wisiały na nich jak szmaty, a oczy mieli szkliste i zamglone. I śmierdzieli  
nieludzko. Annie pomyślała z paniką, że to raczej nie Halloween, kiedy jeden z nich z warkotem  
rzucił się na oniemiałą Heather, a drugi chwiejnie potoczył w stronę rodziny z rozwydrzonym  
trzylatkiem. Wrzaski w kafejce dołączyły do tych na zewnątrz. Dziewczyna zastygła, niezdolna  
do najmniejszego ruchu, czego nie dało się powiedzieć o tamtych dwóch spod okna. Nie  
wiadomo skąd i nie wiadomo kiedy w ręku Deana pojawił się makabrycznych rozmiarów nóż,  
z którym doskoczył do trupa wgryzającego się w Heather i wbił mu go w kręgosłup. Ten zawył  
jak potępieniec i odwrócił się, wymachując rękoma jak przegniły wiatrak, tylko po to, by stracić  
głowę. Krew prawie nie trysnęła. Jasne, przecież to trup, przemknęło przez myśl Annie, która  
zachichotała histerycznie. Druga kelnerka osunęła się na podłogę, tuż obok bezgłowego ciała,  
trzymając się kurczowo za zakrwawioną szyję i krzycząc przeraźliwie. Grubas w hawajskiej  
koszuli usiłował schować się pod stołem, co przy jego rozmiarach było prawie niemożliwe, a  
Jeff stał wciąż z łopatką w ręku i dodatkowo otwartymi ustami.  
Tymczasem wysoki chłopak o zbyt długich włosach użył krzesła, którym przyszpilił  
kolejnego umarlaka do ściany, tuż obok wysokiego krzesełka z piszczącym chłopcem. Użył  
leżącego na stole i usmarowanego dżemem plastikowego noża, by przebić mu oczodół i czaszkę  
zarazem. Trup zwiotczał z charkotem a matka dziecka zemdlała.  
\- Zamknijcie drzwi! – ryknął Dean, więc Annie, która stała najbliżej, ocknęła się ze stuporu  
i ruszyła do wyjścia. To, co zobaczyła na ulicy sprawiło, że zamknęła je z trzaskiem i ze zgrozą  
w oczach oparła się o nie plecami, trzęsąc się jak galareta.  
\- Krzesło będzie pewniejsze – burknął Dean, odsuwając ją lekko i podstawiając pod klamkę  
metalowy taboret spod baru.  
Ci, którzy jeszcze przed chwilą krzyczeli w Cafe Jefferson, umilkli. Krzyki na zewnątrz  
również przycichły, ale wciąż słychać było szuranie i warkoty. Ulicą coś szło i nie byli to  
przechodnie na popołudniowym spacerze.  
\- No i mamy Zombieland – powiedział w głuchej ciszy Dean.  
Annie jak zahipnotyzowana zerkała przez wąskie listewki żaluzji mansardowego okna na  
piętrze, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od człapiących po Front Street straszydeł. Chodziły w tę i we  
wtę, jakby zupełnie bez celu, ale samo patrzenie na nie powodowało ból głowy i ucisk w piersiach.  
Mniej lub bardziej porozkładane, obszarpane i pokryte pacynami ziemi przypominałyby  
brudne strachy na wróble, gdyby nie mętne, martwe oczy, nieustannie poruszające się zęby w,  
najczęściej odartych ze skóry, szczękach i krwawe smugi na twarzach i rękach.  
Nie licząc ożywionych umarłych ulica była opustoszała jak okiem sięgnąć. Oprócz kilku  
samochodów zaparkowanych przed Jefferson Cafe i kwartał dalej przy Family Dollar Store, na  
ulicy i chodniku leżało kilka porzuconych ciał przypominających zakrwawione stosy ubrań,  
na które tym trudniej było patrzeć. Annie nie wiedziała kim byli i nie chciała wiedzieć. Miała  
cichą nadzieję, że większość mieszkańców Chatham zrobiła to, co oni – zabarykadowała się na  
piętrach swoich domów i czekała na cud lub odsiecz kawalerii. Tak bardzo bała się o rodziców,  
których, wychodząc do pracy, zostawiła w niewielkim domu przy Shell Ave, zasiadających do  
przedpołudniowej kawy i ciasta bananowo-orzechowego. Mieszkali na peryferiach miasteczka,  
może tam potwory nie dotarły… Sama Annie pragnęła jedynie obudzić się z koszmaru, ale  
niestety, wiedziała już, że to nie sen.  
***  
W ciągu ostatniej godziny zapędzeni przez Deana i Sama (bo jak się okazało, wyższy z mężczyzn  
spod okna miał na imię Sam) pozostali goście i personel Jefferson Cafe schronili się na piętrze domu  
w prywatnym mieszkaniu Jeffa. Pogromcy nie-umarłych stwierdzili autorytatywnie, że szklane  
drzwi i niemal panoramiczne okna restauracji za żadne skarby nie zapewnią im bezpieczeństwa  
i lepiej będzie przenieść się na górę. Jeff był zbyt oszołomiony, żeby zaprotestować, więc w końcu  
wszyscy zgromadzili się w dwóch niewielkich pokojach z kuchnią i łazienką, z nadmiaru wrażeń  
nie zwracając uwagi na panujący w nich totalny bałagan. Jeszcze się do niego dołożyli, przynosząc  
z restauracyjnej kuchni butle z wodą i zapasy jedzenia, nie zapominając o wszystkich możliwych  
nożach, począwszy od obieraczki do ziemniaków, a na tasaku kończąc. Z płaczem, krzykami i  
przepychankami oraz po kilku kursach do kuchni i z powrotem zamknęli drzwi do mieszkania  
na metalową zasuwę (czyżby Jeff aż tak obawiał się złodziei?) i skulili się na z góry upatrzonych  
pozycjach – Jeff i Beau, czyli grubawy gość w hawajskiej koszuli, z piwem w trzęsących się dłoniach  
zasiedli na stołkach w małej kuchni, popłakująca i pojękująca Heather położyła się na niezasłanym  
łóżku w sypialni, a młode małżeństwo z chwilowo cichym jak trusia chłopcem przycupnęło na  
wytartej kanapie w saloniku, rozmawiając poddenerwowanym szeptem o tym, które z nich jest  
bardziej winne zatrzymania się w tej zapyziałej pipidówie.  
Na piętrze było równie gorąco jak na dole, a nawet jeszcze bardziej, bo chociaż włączyli  
oba wentylatory, rozprażone słońce atakowało dach mansardy ze wzmożoną siłą. Wszystkim  
chciało się pić, a najbardziej trzylatkowi (miał na imię Danny), który napity jak mały bączek  
przysnął na sofie na kolanach matki i Heather, która przełykała z trudem, ale ciągle prosiła  
o więcej. W końcu, po zażyciu końskiej dawki leków przeciwbólowych, druga z kelnerek  
także zapadła w niespokojną drzemkę, a skołowana Annie, która do tej pory siedziała przy  
niej, przeszła do salonu i zastygła przy oknie wychodzącym na tonącą w słonecznym blasku  
Front Street. Widok za oknem nie był pokrzepiający, ale sama przed sobą przyznawała, że  
najbezpieczniej czuje się przy braciach Winchester, którzy jako jedyni zdawali się jakoś radzić  
z niespodziewanym horrorem (ciekawe, czy to samo nazwisko predestynowało ich do większej  
waleczności?). Poza tym Dean i jego niezwykle zielone oczy w twarzy pełnej piegów przyciągały  
ją jak magnes, wywołując nieodpowiednie uczucia, zupełnie nie licujące ze zgrozą sytuacji.  
Równie często jak na ulicę zerkała więc na niego.  
Bracia także stali przy oknie, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przypatrując się paradzie straszydeł  
na Front Street i z grubsza oceniając sytuację.  
\- Cały nasz arsenał został w bagażniku – zauważył ze złością niższy z nich. - I niech no  
któreś z tych cholerstw tknie moje maleństwo…  
\- Po licho im twój samochód – wzruszył ramionami Sam. – I nie jęcz, ty masz przynajmniej  
swój nóż, a ja co? Tępy tasak?  
\- Ale przydałaby się strzelba – marudził dalej Dean. – A ty przecież mogłeś zabrać  
pistolet…  
\- Do baru? – zaprotestował młodszy z Winchesterów. - Nie przesadzajmy, na lunchu broń  
zwykle nam się nie przydaje. Nie przewidziałem „Nocy żywych trupów”…  
\- Ciesz się, że to nie „28 dni później”- parsknął z ironią starszy. - Ci chociaż nie biegają jak  
opętani.  
\- Skąd wiesz? Chwilowo nikogo nie gonią…  
\- Bo nas tam nie ma… Prędzej czy później przekonamy się, jacy są szybcy – mruknął nie  
zbity z tropu Dean. - Tak czy inaczej, Sammy, mogłeś wziąć pistolet….  
\- Strasznie niewygodnie się go nosi – poskarżył się tamten w odpowiedzi. - Ugniata mnie  
tam, gdzie nie trzeba…  
\- To sobie spraw kaburę, jęczyduszo.  
\- I nawzajem, mądralo – odciął się Sam. - Do noża też, żebyś sobie czegoś nie obciął…  
Dean podniósł ręce w geście poddania i teatralnie przewrócił oczyma, na znak, żeby nie będzie  
o tym dłużej dyskutował. Odkleił się od framugi okna i wychylił w stronę mikroskopijnej kuchni.  
\- Hej, Jed, czy jak ci tam, nie masz jakieś strzelby na krokodyle?  
\- Na aligatory – poprawił go Sam z westchnieniem. – To Luizjana, stary…  
\- Nie mam – odkrzyknął Jeff, jednocześnie wypuszczając z ręki butelkę, która rozbiła się z  
trzaskiem. Odgłosowi tłukącego się szkła zawtórowały przekleństwa właściciela i narzekania,  
że teraz będzie musiał przerzucić się na coś mocniejszego.  
\- Uciszcie się, ja tu umieram – wrzasnęła z sypialni Heather pełnym acz nieco chrapliwym  
głosem. - To coś mnie ugryzło, pamiętacie?  
Annie poczuła wyrzuty sumienia, że zostawiła ją samą w sypialni i zamiast ocierać jej pot  
z czoła czy podawać coś do zwilżenia gardła, bez celu wygląda przez okno lub kontempluje  
urodę Deana. A przecież, gdy przed kilkoma minutami przykrywała ją lekkim pledem, czuła,  
że koleżanka ma gorączkę. Ta rana na szyi była paskudniejsza niż to początkowo wyglądało.  
Przydałby im się lekarz…  
\- Już idę, słonko – zawołała w stronę sypialni, lecz zatrzymała się w pół drogi, słysząc  
kolejne słowa, tym razem wypowiedziane przez zasiadającego na kanapie ojca rodziny, który  
do tej pory prawie się nie odzywał, nie spuszczając oka z żony i śpiącego synka.  
\- Najlepiej odrąbać jej głowę – powiedział nagle. – Ugryzł ją i prędzej czy później zamieni  
się w zombie…  
\- Czyżbyś widział to na filmach? – spytał sarkastycznie Dean. Jego mina wyraźnie świadczyła  
o tym, że nie ufa ani jemu, ani kinematografii.  
Tymczasem Annie aż jęknęła i zakryła sobie usta dłonią. Ona także oglądała sporo  
horrorów i według nich, facet miał wiele racji. Jednak myśl o czymś podobnym wydała jej się  
straszniejsza, niż wszystko, czego do tej pory była świadkiem. Heather miałaby stać się taka  
jak tamci?  
\- Och, dajcie spokój – zniecierpliwił się Sam, potrząsając głową, aż kosmyki włosów  
zatańczyły mu wokół twarzy. - Nie sądzę, żeby to było zaraźliwe. Fakt, ci na zewnątrz wyglądają  
jakby wygrzebali się prosto z cmentarza. I okazało się, że lubią ludzkie mięso. Ale czy to od  
razu oznacza, że przez ugryzienie roznoszą zombizm jak wściekliznę? Nie, to raczej ożywione  
marionetki. Stawiałbym na przywracające z martwych zaklęcie voo doo.  
\- Jakie voo doo? – pisnął cienko młody mąż i ojciec, przed chwilą tak chętny do odrąbywania  
głów innym. Niemal jednocześnie zarówno żona, jak i Annie spojrzały na niego z politowaniem.  
Widocznie nigdy nie miał ochoty wbić kilku szpilek w laleczkę z wosku…  
\- Zwykłe – odpalił Dean krótko. – Rytuały opętania, bębny, laleczki, ofiary, ożywianie  
zmarłych, takie tam. Jak widać, ze wskazaniem na ożywianie zmarłych.  
Annie zwolna poczęło coś świtać. Bracia Winchester nie znaleźli się tutaj przypadkiem,  
chociaż wyglądało na to, że taki a nie inny rozwój sytuacji zaskoczył ich w nie mniejszym  
stopniu niż pozostałych bywalców Cafe Jefferson, że o mieszkańcach Chatham nie wspominając.  
W końcu niecodziennie spotyka się żywe trupy, w dodatku głodne żywe trupy… Zaklęcia,  
rytuały, czarna magia?  
\- Martin Manigat? – spytała głośno, nim zdążyła się powstrzymać. – W kafejce pytaliście o  
Manigata…  
Rodzice chłopca spojrzeli na nią nic nie rozumiejącym wzrokiem, natomiast Jeff, słysząc  
jej słowa, aż wytoczył się z kuchni i wpatrzył się oskarżycielsko w Sama, bo ten, jako wyższy,  
pierwszy przyciągnął jego lekko zamglony wzrok.  
\- Pytaliście Annie o tego sukinkota, co zamordował swoją dziewczynę? – spytał podejrzliwie.  
– Manigat zajmował się czarną magią, się wie. A wy o niego pytaliście. I przyjechaliście tuż  
przedtem, nim te skubańce pojawiły się na ulicy…  
\- Tak, na pewno przyprowadziliśmy je ze sobą – prychnął Dean. – Nigdzie się bez nich nie  
ruszamy… Człowieku, opanuj się, zabiliśmy dwa z nich.  
Jeff spasował, patrząc niepewnie to na Winchesterów, to na rodzinę skuloną na kanapie.  
Widać było, że usiłuje zebrać myśli, nieco w tej chwili zmącone alkoholem.  
\- Eee, no tak… – mruknął. – Ale o co chodzi z tym voo doo? W Chatham większość to  
katolicy, nawet ci afro co mieszkają nad jeziorem.  
\- Rodzina Martina Manigata pochodziła z Haiti – wyjaśnił Sam, wskazując na spoczywającego  
na ławie wyłączonego laptopa, jakby ten miał potwierdzić jego słowa. - Wygląda na to, że sam  
Manigat był bokora, czyli czarownikiem voo doo. Chyba wielu z tych, jak to nazywasz afro,  
szukało u niego rady i pomocy. Z drugiej strony, wydawał się raczej hoodoo, białym szamanem,  
więc skąd to morderstwo? Skąd żywe trupy?  
Wydawał się nieprzekonany co do winy Martina Manigata, ale wyraźnie wiązał go z  
popołudniowym teatrem żywych cieni.  
\- Ale Manigat nie żyje – powiedział rozpaczliwie Jeff. – Jak może ożywiać zmarłych?  
\- I właśnie w tym problem – westchnął młodszy z Winchesterów. – Jeszcze nie widziałem  
ducha, który by to potrafił…  
\- Wielu rzeczy jeszcze nie widziałeś – zauważył cierpko Dean. – Zombie, nie zombie, trzeba  
znaleźć tego hokusa pokusa i uniemożliwić mu dalsze modus operandi.  
Sam spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.  
\- Załatwić go i już – uściślił starszy brat. – Chociaż będzie ciężko, bo z tego, co się  
dowiedzieliśmy, po śmierci spalili go na popiół. Zostaje tylko jedno… Czy ktoś z was wie,  
gdzie mieszkał?  
Rodzina z radykalnie uciszonym trzylatkiem wolno pokręciła głową. Nie byli stąd, podobnie  
jak grubasek w hawajskiej koszuli, który w kuchni Jeffa zapijał swój strach whisky. Jefferson  
zawahał się, ale Annie była szybsza.  
\- Większość Afroamerykanów zamieszkuje nad jeziorem Chatham, przy Jasper Street. On chyba  
też tam mieszkał – powiedziała powoli. – To na zachód stąd, za Family Dollar Store w prawo.  
Sam odruchowo spojrzał przez okno na Front Street, wypatrując widniejącego w oddali  
marketu, a Dean zwrócił się w jej stronę.  
\- Pokażesz nam drogę? – spytał z prostotą, jakby było to coś oczywistego. – Musimy się  
tam dostać…  
\- A to po co? – zdziwił się Jeff przez opary alkoholu, a Annie wzdrygnęła się lekko na samą  
myśl o wyjściu z miarę bezpiecznej Caffe Jefferson. Przebywanie w towarzystwie zielonych  
oczu i łączki piegów było kuszące, ale niekoniecznie na ulicach pełnych rozkładających się,  
lecz nadal żwawych zwłok, które pragną rozszarpać cię na strzępy.  
\- Chcecie tam iść? – przeraziła się. – A ja niby z wami? Mowy nie ma…  
Jej protesty przerwał niespodziewany łoskot dobiegający z niewielkiej kuchni na pieęrze.  
Annie pomyślała, że znieczulony Beau w końcu spadł ze stołka, ale rumorowi zawtórował  
nieludzki wrzask i jakby syk rozgrzanego czajnika. Wpadli do kuchni we czwórkę: Dean, Sam,  
Annie i nieco zataczający się Jeff, by zobaczyć Heather pochylającą się nad rozciągniętym  
na podłodze zawodnikiem wagi ciężkiej. Kelnerka błyskawicznie odwróciła się w ich stronę,  
ukazując bladą twarz, przekrwione oczy i wyszczerzone zęby. Ramiączko bluzki miała  
rozerwane, a spódniczkę przekręconą niemal o 180 stopni. Syknęła ponownie.  
\- Ożesz w mordę – sapnął Jeff za szerokimi plecami Sama, Annie krzyknęła piskliwie, a Dean  
sięgnął po nóż, ale nie znalazł go tam, gdzie powinien był go znaleźć, więc zaklął jak szewc.  
Heather okazała się szybsza. Rzuciła się na niego niczym atakujący wąż i całą sobą przycisnęła  
do ściany. Na szczęście zdążył złapać ją za nadgarstki i przytrzymać z dala od siebie, uchylając się  
jednocześnie przed oślinionymi, kłapiącymi zębami. Nie czekając na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń, Sam  
zdarł kelnerkę z brata, cisnął nią o podłogę i w panice rozejrzał się dookoła w poszukiwaniu broni.  
Już się podnosiła, więc chwycił kwadratową butelkę, rozbił ją o kant stołu i zamaszystym ruchem  
wbił jej szklanego tulipana w środek twarzy. Heather zacharczała, zadygotała spazmatycznie i  
padła jak ścięta, tuż obok wycofującego się na łokciach i pośladkach grubasa.  
\- Dziesięć punktów za improwizację – wydyszał Dean. - Ale następnym razem nie marnuj  
dobrej whisky…  
\- Nie ma za co – sarknął Sam, nieco pobladły na twarzy, nerwowo przegarniając włosy i  
spoglądając na zranioną rękę.  
\- A nie mówiłem! – rozdarł się z saloniku młody ojciec rodziny. – Oni zawsze się przemieniają!  
Dla pewności obetnijcie jej głowę.  
Annie poczuła, że mdleje…  
***  
Przekradanie się przez Chatham opanowane przez mieszkańców dwóch okolicznych cmentarzy  
było ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką Annie Lescoux miała ochotę, ale obiecała Winchesterom, że zaprowadzi  
ich na Jasper Street, więc teraz kryła się za szerokimi plecami Sama, który z kolei krył się za załomem  
muru i krzakami kamelii w ogrodzie Cheetsów. Słońce powoli przechodziło na zachodnią stronę  
nieba, cienie wydłużały się, a bordowe kwiaty pachniały tak oszałamiająco, że Annie bała się, że za  
chwile zacznie kichać jak szalona i zwabi nie-umarłych prosto do ich kryjówki.  
Nie śmiała wyjrzeć na Front Street, po której błądziło się chyba z tuzin umarlaków.  
Rozumiała, że chcąc dotrzeć do dzielnicy nadrzecznej, muszą pokonać spory kawałek drogi  
– Chatham było rozciągnięte niczym wąż boa – więc, o ile nie chcą zmarnować na to pół  
gasnącego dnia, będzie im potrzebny transport, ale sam pomysł przebijania się samochodem  
przez tłum krwiożerczych zombie wydawał jej się samobójstwem. Impala braci stała  
zaparkowana po drugiej stronie ulicy, naprzeciwko Cafe Jefferson, lecz dziewczynie zdawało  
się, że stoi o mile stąd.  
Początkowo to Sam miał robić za przynętę, ale po krótkiej sprzeczce („Dlaczego zawsze  
ja mam byd wabikiem?”, „Przyznaję to z niechęcią, ale masz dłuższe nogi, czyli szybciej  
biegasz”, „Za to ty jesteś zwinniejszy, uskoczysz w zaułek i po sprawie”, „Niech ci będzie” +  
ciężkie westchnienie) to Dean wybrał się na zwiady, przekradając się podwórkami posesji  
wychodzących na Front Street.  
\- Przygotuj się – szepnął Sam, spięty jak do skoku, ale Annie trzęsła się tak, że ledwo stała  
na nogach, a sama myśl o biegu była dla niej absurdem.  
Nim zdążyła zaprotestować, że wcale nie jest gotowa i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie, na  
ulicy dało się zauważyć pewne poruszenie. Warkot i porykiwania przybrały na sile, a powłóczące  
nogami straszydła ruszyły w stronę Family Dollar Store i to szybciej, niż można było się po  
nich spodziewad. Annie pomyślała, że gdyby Dean wołał, też by za nim pobiegła, chociaż  
wolałaby, żeby nie używał akurat tych słów, co w tej chwili, wyzywając ją od sukinkotów. Nikt  
nie lubi być nazywany skurczybykiem i pomiotem szatana, a może po prostu umarli reagowali  
na każdy hałas, dość, że poszli, a nawet pobiegli za głosem Deana.  
Sam pociągnął Annie za rękę i podbiegli do impali. Nie, nie potknęła się, chociaż w myśl  
wszystkich obejrzanych horrorów, powinna. Skryli się za kufrem samochodu, a Sam, kucając  
w zdecydowanie niewygodnej pozycji, otworzył bagażnik (zaskrzypiał straszliwie, aż młodszy  
Winchester skrzywił się jakby nadgryzł cytrynę i na chwilę wyjrzał ponad samochód, by  
sprawdzić, czy nic nie nadciąga w ich stronę) i wygarnął torbę ze sprzętem. Plecami ścierając  
kurz z czarnego lakieru przesunęli się ku drzwiom impali (skrzypiały równie niemiłosiernie co  
bagażnik) i nareszcie znaleźli się w jej pachnącym skórą i hamburgerami wnętrzu.  
\- Tylko nie włączaj muzyki – ostrzegła Annie, na co Sam rzucił jej spojrzenie pełne  
politowania. Faktycznie, skąd miała wiedzieć, że wszystko, czego zwykle słuchał Dean każdego  
umarłego obudziłoby z grobu.  
Niestety, okazało się, że samo włączenie silnika wystarcza, by przyciągnąć uwagę ożywieńców.  
Kilku zawróciło w ich stronę, a dwóch następnych pojawiło u wylotu Front Street. Skulona na  
tylnym siedzeniu Annie jęknęła, a Sam na wstecznym przycisnął gaz do oporu, skręcił niemal w  
miejscu i ruszył w dół ulicy, z piskiem opon wykręcając w Shell Ave i wielkim łukiem kierując się  
w stronę Family Dollar Store. Wjechał w zaułek na tyłach marketu, skupiając się na ominięciu  
śmietników, nim zorientował się, że pod pasiastą markizą zgromadziły się kolejne rozpadające  
się, ale wciąż ruchliwe zombie, zajęte próbami rozszarpania starszego z Winchesterów. Dean  
oderwał się od ściany, przedzierając przez zaciskający się wokół niego krąg i dopadł drzwi  
samochodu od strony kierowcy. Wcisnął się za kierownicę, zatrzaskując drzwi z takim impetem,  
że zadrżały wszystkie okna i bezceremonialnie spychając brata na miejsce pasażera.  
\- Jedź! – wrzasnął Sam, tracąc zwykłe opanowanie, ale na to było już za późno.  
Żywe trupy otoczyły samochód ze wszystkich stron, zaglądając do okien i niemal kładąc  
się na masce. Cieknące twarze przyciskały się do szyb, odsłonięte zęby kłapały jak nakręcone,  
paliczki palców drapały o lakier, a chevrolet jęczał ostrzegawczo. Annie zsunęła się między  
siedzenia i zasłoniła uszy rękoma, ale i tak słyszała jęk miażdżonej blachy, charkot potępionych,  
krzyki Sama i przekleństwa Deana, który usiłował ruszyć z miejsca. Silnik wył na najwyższych  
obrotach, trupie ciała oblepiały samochód, a boczna szyba trzasnęła z hukiem, obsypując  
głowę i ramiona dziewczyny migotliwymi odłamkami. Szponiaste dłonie wyciągnęły się ku  
jej włosom, gdy w końcu impala zadygotała i wyrwała się do przodu, zrzucając pasażerów na  
gapę i niemal ocierając się o ścianę Family Dollar Store. Annie zapłakała cicho, gdy wydostali  
się z powrotem na Front Street, a później na Park Road. Kurczowo trzymając się oparcia,  
wywindowała się z powrotem na tylne siedzenie i przez łzy patrzyła, jak Dean w skupieniu, z  
zaciętą miną wymija kolejne trupy i trzymając się prawej, kieruje ku rzece.  
Sam siedział jak skamieniały, lecz nie patrzył na drogę, a na rękę brata. Annie powiodła za jego  
wzrokiem i poczuła, jak kleista gula strachu podchodzi jej do gardła. Na przedramieniu Deana  
wyraźnie widać było ślady zębów, a z rany wciąż ciekła krew, plamiąc dżinsy i tapicerkę impali.  
\- Ugryzł cię – szepnął Sam łamiącym się głosem.  
\- Mhm, jeden mnie dorwał – mruknął Dean, nie odrywając oczu od drogi i niemal  
rozjeżdżając kolejnego trupa. – Niestety, nie byłem dość szybki. Przeceniłeś mnie, braciszku…  
Panika w oczach młodszego Winchestera przeraziła Annie, która w jednej chwili uświadomiła  
sobie, co oznacza to zranienie. Przed oczami stanęła jej wyszczerzona Heather. Aż cofnęła się w  
tył, wciskając się w kąt samochodu, jakby Dean w tej samej chwili miał rzucić się na nich z pianą  
na ustach. - To ile czasu zostało, nim sam zaczniesz gryźć? – spytał Sam nieswoim głosem.  
\- Sądząc po tej kelnerce, około dwóch godzin.  
Młodszy Winchester zawahał się, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, ale w końcu tylko  
przetarł dłonią zmęczoną twarz i dodał nadmiernie energicznym głosem, maskującym zarówno  
troskę, jak i strach: - Więc musimy się pospieszyć…  
\- To dla nas nie nowina – burknął w odpowiedzi Dean, uśmiechając się ironicznie, co  
przerażonej Annie wydało się zupełnie nie na miejscu. – Poza tym nie ma tego złego, co by na  
dobre nie wyszło. Zostanę żywym trupem i nie pójdę do piekła. To się Lilith zdziwi…  
\- Idiota – westchnął brat, potrząsając głową. Zwykle żyjące własnym życiem włosy w wilgotnym  
powietrzu Luizjany kleiły mu się do czoła i policzków, jakby wyszedł prosto z kąpieli.  
\- Jak tak dalej pójdzie, martwy idiota… - podsumował niezrażony Dean. Widać wizja  
przemiany w nie-umarłego umarłego nie zaczęła jeszcze spędzać mu snu z powiek.  
\- Tak czy inaczej, idiota – mruknął Sam, zirytowany tym lekceważącym podejściem brata  
do śmierci. – Jedźże szybciej!  
\- Nie, nie – ośmieliła się odezwać Annie, wychylając się z tylnego siedzenia i wskazując na  
boczną, obrośnięta trawą drogę. – Skręć na prawo, to już Jasper Street. Ale nie wiem, który z  
tych domów należy rodziny Martina…  
\- Może przeczytamy – stwierdził Dean, nadal w nastroju sarkastycznym, wskazując na tabliczki z  
nazwiskami właścicieli, które pyszniły się niemal przed każdym domem nad jeziorem Chatham.  
Posesje na Jasper Street nie należały do najbogatszych czy najbardziej zadbanych. Na trawnikach  
bujnie krzewiło się wszelkie zielsko i leżały porzucone zabawki i (w większości przerdzewiałe)  
narzędzia, na linkach dumnie łopotało pranie, a część ganków wyglądała na mocno spróchniałe.  
W niewiele lepszym stanie były zaparkowane tu i ówdzie samochody, z których większość  
wyglądała na mocno zdezelowane, a kilka stało na cegłach i oczekiwało lepszego jutra. Jednakże  
w tym obrazie prowincjonalnego zadupia brakowało ujadania psów, gdakania kur, krzyków dzieci  
i ogólnie, gwaru ludzkich głosów. Wokół panowała nienaturalna cisza. Przez rozbite okno impali  
słyszeli tylko skrzypienie foteli bujanych, odgłosy wiatru, który zaplątał się w gałęziach drzew i  
linkach z praniem i dalekie pomruki błąkających się w miasteczku umarlaków.  
Dean podjechał wolno do bungalowu oznaczonego przekrzywioną skrzynką pocztową z  
wyblakłym nazwiskiem Manigatów na boku i zgasił silnik. Wysiedli, rozglądając się uważnie na  
boki, ale nikt ani nic ich nie zaatakowało. Jedynie w oknie sąsiedniego domu mignęła jakaś ciemna  
twarz, która zniknęła tak samo szybko, jak się pojawiła. Annie obciągnęła na sobie wymiętą sukienkę  
w kwiaty i wciąż kryjąc się za szerokimi plecami Sama, ruszyła za Winchesterami na nieco uginający  
się, pomalowany na biało ganek domu rodziny Manigatów. Zaskoczony Sam nagle złapał Deana za  
ramię i wskazał zawieszone przy drzwiach amulety z kości i piór. Cała ściana frontowa obwieszona  
była pęczkami ziół i dziwacznymi woreczkami i wymalowana w nietypowe, acz wyraźnie krwawe  
znaki. W zapadającym zmierzchu i z nerwami napiętymi jak postronki zapukali do drzwi, mając  
nadzieję, że otworzy im człowiek, a nie zombie, ani na pół szalony czarownik voo doo.  
Czekali tak długo, co chwila ponawiając pukanie i przechodząc do łomotania, aż uwierzyli,  
że nie otworzy im nikt. Tym bardziej przeraziło Annie, gdy podwójne drzwi w końcu otworzyły  
się ze zgrzytem, a na progu stanęła może 10-letnia dziewczynka o pucołowatej, otoczonej  
sterczącymi warkoczykami twarzy i niezwykle ciemnych oczach, chuda jak patyk. Szczupłość jej  
ciała podkreślała za duża, jakby odziedziczona po starszej siostrze wściekle kolorowa sukienka.  
Zmierzyła ich niechętnym wzrokiem, zatrzymując go dłużej na Deanie i wydęła usta.  
\- Czekałam na was – powiedziała w końcu, odwróciła się na pięcie i, zostawiając uchylone  
drzwi, wmaszerowała z powrotem do domu.  
\- Ale… - zająknął się Sam. – Za nami mogą przyjść… tamci.  
\- Oni tu nie wejdą – rzuciła przez ramię dziewczynka, niknąc w głębi domu.  
Annie weszła pierwsza, zdecydowanie czując się bezpieczniej w czterech ścianach niż na  
zewnątrz, a jednak oglądając się na Winchesterów. Tymczasem Sam zastygł niczym czapla z jedną  
nogą na progu, nie wchodząc głębiej. Po pierwsze miał złe doświadczenie z dziwnymi, małymi  
dziewczynkami, a po drugie zastopowała go niepewna mina brata, który dalej stał pod drzwiami.  
\- Czy ona powiedziała, że oni nie mogą tu wejść? – spytał dziwnym głosem Dean.  
\- Tak powiedziała – przytaknął Sam.  
\- To mamy problem, bo ja chyba też nie mogę…  
\- Co?  
\- Coś mnie odpycha. Za cholerę nie dam rady przekroczyć tych drzwi – przyznał Dean.  
Nie zastanawiając się wiele, Sammy skoncentrował się, przymknął oczy i chwytając go  
mocno za ramię, niemal przeciągnął przez próg. Dean ze świstem wciągnął powietrze, jęknął i  
złapał się za zakrwawioną rękę, ale był już w korytarzu domu Manigatów.  
\- Sammy, pogromca zaklęć - mruknął tylko, odzyskując oddech i rezon. – Krew demona  
kontra laleczki voo doo…  
\- Och, przymknij się – mruknął Sam, pocierając czoło, jakby nagle rozbolała go głowa.  
– Kto wie, czy to nam się nie przyda.  
\- Ani mi się waż!  
\- O czym wy mówicie? – spytała zdezorientowana Annie. Nie bardzo rozumiała ani dlaczego Dean  
twierdził, że nie może wejść do środka ani dlaczego młodszy z Winchesterów wciągał go na siłę.  
W miasteczku panoszyły się żywe trupy, Dean lada chwila miał się zamienić w jednego z  
nich, zapadał zmierzch, w tym dziwnym domu też coś straszyło, a oni tracili czas na jakieś  
niezrozumiałe przepychanki. Annie zaczynała się irytować.  
– Chyba mieliście czegoś poszukać… – powiedziała z pretensją w głosie. – Czy też  
wybraliśmy się na wycieczkę krajoznawczą z dodatkową atrakcją w postaci narażania życia?  
\- A i owszem, masz rację – zreflektował się Dean, wysuwając się na prowadzenie i ruszając  
w głąb domu. – Poszukajmy tej Pippi Langstrumpf i dowiedzmy się, o co tu chodzi, nim zacznę  
mieć na was ochotę…  
W przeciwieństwie do werandy wnętrze domu rodziny Martina Manigat wyglądało  
zwyczajnie, chociaż biednie. Ot, deskowane, białe ściany, drewniana podłoga, stara  
trzydrzwiowa szafa w korytarzu, podniszczona sofa i fotele w saloniku, który za to mógł się  
pochwalić szklanymi drzwiami z widokiem na taras i pomost na jeziorze (co wydawało się  
bardzo pomocne w przypadku ataku zombie), niewielki telewizor starego typu, kilka tanich  
reprodukcji na ścianach i wypolerowany krucyfiks zawieszony nad komodą.  
Przechodząc przez salon Dean, zerknął w górę wąskich schodów, ale widząc po lewej  
stronie mignięcie czerwono-zielono-niebieskiej sukienki, poprowadził resztę trzódki do, jak  
się okazało, przestronnej kuchni. Niestety, oprócz popękanego linoleum, zużytych blatów i  
szafek oraz stołu nakrytego ceratą w kratę w kuchni było coś jeszcze…  
Annie zakrył usta obiema dłońmi, żeby nie krzyknąć i pomyślała, że odtąd wszystkie kuchnie  
będą jej się kojarzyć z najgorszymi koszmarami. Ciemnoskóra dziewczynka z warkoczykami  
stała spokojnie przy solidnym kuchennym stole, ale na krześle przed nią wiła się obszarpana,  
nieludzka postać, sycząc, warcząc i śliniąc się jak przy ataku wścieklizny. Sądząc po długich,  
ciemnych włosach i przegniłej, białej sukience, niegdyś była to kobieta, teraz jedynie szkielet  
obciągnięty resztkami skóry i mięśni z martwymi kulkami zamiast oczu i obnażonymi zębami.  
Miotała się hałaśliwie, ale była mocno skrępowana i dodatkowo przywiązana do oparcia i nóg  
krzesła, które przesuwało się z trzaskiem przy każdym gwałtownym ruchu trupa.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że to nie jej matka – szepnęła Annie. – Boże, żeby to nie była jej matka…  
\- To Grace – powiedziało dziecko ze smutkiem, patrząc wprost na nią. Miała niepokojąco  
wielkie, niemal czarne oczy, błyszczące jak w gorączce. – Dziewczyna Martiego. Chciałam ją  
wskrzesić, ale coś poszło nie tak…  
\- Nie tak? – powtórzył z wyczuwalną ironią opierający się o ścianę Dean. – Mała, wskrzesiłaś  
pół okolicy…  
\- Chciałam wszystko naprawić – rozpłakała się dziewczynka. – Nie chciałam wtedy zrobić  
Grace krzywdy. I chciała, żeby znowu żyła. A Marty już się na mnie nie gniewał…  
Bracia Winchesterowie wymienili między sobą wiele mówiące spojrzenia, ale Annie poczuła  
tylko współczucie dla małej. Szerokim łukiem obchodząc syczącego i wiercącego się trupa,  
podeszła do dziewczynki i przykucnęła przed niej z rozpostartymi ramionami.  
\- Chodź, przytul się… - szepnęła miękko.  
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze… - dodała, chociaż wiedziała, że to tylko zwykły banał.  
Jednak dziecku było to chyba bardzo potrzebne, bo wtuliło się w nią i rozpaczliwie  
rozpłakało. Chudziutkimi plecami, na których można było policzyć wszystkie żebra wstrząsał  
niepowstrzymany szloch.  
\- Niby co mam być dobrze? – nie wytrzymał Dean. – Dziecina zabawia się w Boga, jej brat  
nie żyje, a Chatham zalała fala zombie.  
\- Gdzie są twoi rodzice? – spytał niepewnie Sam, ruchem ręki uciszając brata. – Czy  
ktokolwiek dorosły?  
\- Mama.. jest… w szpitalu – wydusiła dziewuszka przez łzy, nie odrywając się od Annie.  
– Nie wiem… gdzie tata…, a Martin miał wróóócić…  
\- Ale nie wróci – zauważył cierpko Dean, chwytając się za lewą rękę i tłumiąc grymas bólu.  
– Chcesz powiedzieć, że to ty zabiłaś Grace, a teraz z pół tuzina mieszkańców Chatham? I  
rozkopałaś oba cmentarze w okolicy? Moje gratulacje, mała, moc jest z tobą…  
Dziewczynka odsunęła się od Annie, trąc palcami zalane łzami oczy. Warkoczyki nastroszyły  
się jak naelektryzowane a na twarzy dziecka złość mieszała się z rozpaczą.  
\- To nie ja! – krzyknęła przeraźliwie. – To baron Samedi!  
Jakby dla podkreślenia jej słów trup Grace zawył przeciągle, wyginając się na krześle pod  
nieprawdopodobnym kątem. Annie aż usiadła na podłodze pokrytej porysowanym linoleum w  
kolorze ochry. Czy ta dziewczynka jest opętana? „Noc żywych trupów” połączona z „Egzorcystą”?  
\- Dobrze, już dobrze… – powiedział uspokajająco Sam, wyciągając rękę w geście tresera  
dzikich zwierząt. – W takim razie spotkamy się z baronem i wszystko naprawimy, obiecuję…  
\- Ale jak? – załkało dziecko. – Próbowałam, nie chce przyjść na moje wezwanie…  
\- Może i dobrze – mruknął Dean cicho. – I tak wezwałaś go o dwa razy za dużo…  
Annie westchnęła ciężko, podnosząc się z ziemi. Myśli kłębiły się jej w głowie niczym oszalałe.  
Mało im było nie-umarłych, teraz jeszcze spotkali opętaną dziewczynkę a Winchesterowie  
chcieli umówić się na spotkanie z jakimś duchem. Tak bardzo chciałaby się obudzić…  
\- Wezwiemy go – powtórzył Sam, podchodząc bliżej do chudziutkiej dziewczynki w niezwykle  
kolorowej sukience i delikatnie dotykając jej ramienia. – Wszystko będzie jak dawniej…  
Tu zawahał się na chwilę i zerkając najpierw na zmieszaną Annie, a później w tył, na  
sarkastyczny półuśmiech malujący się na twarzy brata, dodał niepewnie: - No, może nie całkiem.  
Grace musi wrócić do grobu, a Martin… Przykro mi to mówić, ale twój brat nie żyje…  
\- Powiedział, że wróci – sprzeciwiła się cicho dziewczynka, patrząc na niego wielkimi  
oczyma, w których wciąż lśniły łzy. Usta jej drżały. – Obiecał, a jest potężnym bokora…  
\- To może i wróci… - zgodził się Sam, za wszelką cenę pragnąc ją uspokoić. – Przydałaby  
się nam jego pomoc…  
\- A odkąd to duchy służą pomocą? – burknął Dean spod ściany. – A poza tym, co z niego za  
potężny czarownik, jeśli pozwolił, by siostrzyczka niechcący zabiła mu dziewczynę. Jak zwykle,  
liczmy tylko na siebie…  
\- Dean, nie pomagasz mi – mruknął Sam i raz jeszcze pochylił się nad dziewczynką,  
ignorując rozłożone zwłoki szamoczące się obok przy stole. – Proszę, malutka, pomóż nam  
sprowadzić barona Samedi. Myślę, że wiesz jak…  
\- Ale może nie tutaj? – wtrącił szybko Dean, wskazując na charczącego trupa kobiety. - To  
martwe zło trochę mnie rozprasza…  
Na horyzoncie pojawia się baron Samedi, trupy potrafią gryźć a Dean opatruje Annie. Z  
zaskakującym skutkiem.  
Określenie Deana raczej nie spodobało się martwej od roku dziewczynie Martina. Od  
dłuższego czasu szarpała za więzy, które, czy to dlatego, że były wiązane ręką dziecka, czy  
dlatego, że linki były sparciałe, w końcu puściły. Grace ostatnim zrywem uwolniła się z  
pętających ją sznurów i z triumfalnym warkotem rzuciła na stojącą najbliżej niej Annie.  
Obie padły na podłogę, dziewczyna boleśnie uderzyła plecami o wcale nie takie miękkie  
linoleum, a trup przycisnął ją z taką siłą, aż poczuła wszystkie kości wpijające się w obolałe  
ciało. Z okrzykiem wstrętu i rozpaczy kelnerka wygięła się w tył, próbując zrzucić nieludzko  
śmierdzący ciężar i obronić przed ostrymi zębami, które zawisły o cal od jej twarzy. Przez głowę  
zdążyła przebiec jej histeryczna myśl, że nie po to przedostała się cało przez ulice Chatham,  
by teraz skończyć jako przekąska zombie, kiedy jednocześnie poczuła palący ból w boku i nad  
obojczykiem. Wrzasnęła raz jeszcze, tym razem z wściekłością.  
I nie miało znaczenia, że w następnej chwili Sam z Deanem oderwali od niej rozkładającego  
się trupa i po krótkiej szamotaninie zmasakrowali mu kręgosłup i odcięli głowę. Dla Anie nic  
już nie miało znaczenia, bo czuła krew spływającą po ramieniu i piersi i ostry ból tuż powyżej  
biodra, gdzie szponiaste palce przeorały jej ciało niemal do kości. Spojrzała na zdyszanych  
braci Winchesterów, a przede wszystkim na ciemnoskórą i ciemnooką dziewczynkę z taką  
nienawiścią, że ta aż cofnęła się o krok. To wszystko ich wina, tylko i wyłącznie ich wina.  
Gdyby nigdy nie zjawili się w miasteczku, gdyby nie zgodziła się zaprowadzić ich na Jasper  
Street… Nie, zaraz, to ta mała suka, przeklęty pomiot szatana, czarna diablica, zła do szpiku  
kości… Z ust Annie wydobył się warkot godny żywego trupa, a oczy przez chwilę przesłoniła  
czerwona mgła wściekłości. Dziewczynka pisnęła i odskoczyła jak najdalej od niej.  
Annie zacisnęła ręce w pięści i wbijając paznokcie we wnętrze dłoni, opanowała się z trudem.  
Cóż jej da to wściekanie się? Na wszystko było już zdecydowanie za późno. Jeśli Winchesterowie  
niczego nie wymyślą, za godzinę czy dwie zapomni kim jest i kim była i zostanie jej tylko głód  
ludzkiego mięsa. Zresztą, podobnie jak Deanowi.  
\- Spóźniliście się, chłopaki – powiedziała więc tylko z nutą goryczy, samodzielnie dźwigając  
się z podłogi i rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na rozczłonkowane zwłoki Grace, a później na  
przyczynę wszelkiego zła - popłakujące w kącie chude dziecko. Swoją drogą, mała płakała  
chyba bardziej nad podwójnie martwą dziewczyna brata, aniżeli nad Annie.  
Poszarpaną z boku sukienkę dziewczyny plamiły coraz większe plamy krwi, a materiałowe  
róże nabierały intensywniejszej barwy. Dean tylko potrząsnął głową, a Sam zawahał się, patrząc  
na nią z jawnym współczuciem.  
\- Trzeba cię opatrzyć – powiedział nieśmiało. – Strasznie krwawisz.  
\- Niby po co? – spytała, wzruszając ramionami, co natychmiast przepłaciła dodatkowym  
bólem. – Będę wyglądała bardziej stylowo, jak już zamienię się w żywego trupa.  
Dean uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.  
\- To się nazywa odpowiednie nastawienie, dziecino – stwierdził z uznaniem. – Witaj w  
klubie zombie.  
\- Przestańcie oboje – warknął Sam. – Jeszcze nie umarliście. Dalej, idziemy wezwać barona  
Sobótkę. Nie mam pojęcia jak, ale namówimy go do współpracy…  
\- Siłą, stary, najlepiej siłą… - zasugerował Dean. – Zagrozimy, że połamiemy mu wszystkie  
kości, bo, o ile pamiętam, składa się z samych kości, nie?  
\- On przychodzi dopiero po zachodzie – zaszemrała dziewczynka, której imienia ciągle  
nie znali, wskazując na wczesny zmierzch za kuchennym oknem. Niebo różowiało coraz  
mocniej, chociaż na bladym firnamencie nie pojawiły się jeszcze pierwsze gwiazdy, a wśród  
nadjeziornych traw nie odezwał się chór żab i świerszczy.  
\- Czyli mamy co najmniej z godzinę – stwierdził autorytatywnie Sam, zagarniając  
dziewczynkę i ruszając do saloniku. – I dobrze. Dean, mimo wszystko opatrz Annie. I siebie  
przy okazji też… Tymczasem my z tą małą, a właśnie, jak ci na imię? – zawiesił głos.  
\- Malena – szepnęło cicho dziecko.  
\- A my z Maleną zajmiemy się przygotowaniami na powitanie barona - dokończył.  
Kiedy dziewczynka odsunęła róg wytartego dywanu w salonie, ich oczom ukazały się  
wymalowane na deskach skomplikowane wzory, z grubsza przypominające krzyż i dwie  
sześciokątne trumny. Jak widać, rodzina Manigatów często wzywała barona Samedi, aczkolwiek,  
sądząc po ubóstwie domu i nieszczęściach, jakie ich do tej pory dotknęły – nie przyniosło to  
spodziewanego szczęścia.  
Annie stała bez ruchu na progu salonu, malowniczo ociekając krwią, Malena wyciągnęła spod  
ławy czarny melonik i szmatkę przypominającą kamizelkę dla lalki i przyozdobiła nimi krucyfiks,  
Sam bez niczyjej pomocy przesunął niską ławę i fotele i do końca odwinął dywan, a Dean przerzucał  
szczękającą zawartość brezentowej torby z bronią, szukając opatrunków i nici do szycia.  
\- Przydałaby się whisky – mruknął, na co dziewczynka pospiesznie pobiegła do komody po butelkę.  
Sam ruszył za nią, przetrząsając tą samą komodę i dodatkowo kredens w poszukiwaniu jakiejś ofiary  
przebłagalnej dla ducha. Z tego co pamiętał, baron Samedi był łasy na wszystkie dobra.  
\- Co jeszcze wiemy o tym gościu? – dociekał Dean, wyjmując gazę i bandaże. – Ile zdążyłeś  
się dowiedzieć?  
\- Jest ojcem duchów śmierci Guede, w religii voo doo bez niego nie można wezwać żadnego  
z loa - wyjaśniał Sam, jednocześnie wyciągając z kolejnych szuflad butelkę rumu, papierosy i  
czekoladę. – Jest chciwy i często zabiera ofiarę innym. Swoją drogą, Manigatowie mogli wybrać  
sobie mniej potężnego ducha na patrona…  
\- Przydałaby się pomoc Bobby’ego – westchnął starszy Winchester z zadumą. - Pewnie  
wiedziałby więcej…  
\- Od wujka googla? Na pewno – potwierdził brat, krzywiąc się lekko, bo przy pochylaniu się  
spocone włosy wciąż wpadały mu do oczu. - Ale przecież wiesz, że telefony nie działają.  
\- A co wspólnego mają telefony z voo doo i wskrzeszaniem zmarłych? – prychnął Dean.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia – odparował Sam. - Ale powiedz to telefonom, bo i tak nie chcą działać.  
Starszy z Winchesterów zgarnął wszystko, czego potrzebował jako nietypowego zestawu  
pierwszej pomocy i pociągnął Annie za sobą na wąskie schody prowadzące na piętro.  
\- Chodź, oporządzimy cię trochę, bo przypominasz Carrie po balu maturalnym - mruknął.  
Dziewczyna poszła za nim bezwolnie, wyczerpana po niedawnym ataku wściekłości. Poza  
tym, rzeczywiście wyglądała jak po wizycie w rzeźni, a rana na boku rwała jak szalona. I może  
znajdzie jakąś sukienkę na przebranie, pal diabli stylowość zombie…  
***  
Dean siedział na podwójnym łóżku z zapadniętym materacem w małżeńskiej sypialni  
państwa Manigatów i kończył z opatrunkiem na własnym przedramieniu, kiedy podniósł  
wzrok i zobaczył Annie wychodzącą prosto z przylegającej do pokoju łazienki. Gdyby musiał  
zszywać ranę i miałby igłę w ustach, z całą pewnością by ją połknął, bo dziewczyna była w  
samych figach i staniku bez ramiączek. Za przyzwoitkę mógł jeszcze robić ręcznik, który  
przyciskała do zranionego boku, ale nie był zbyt obszerny i niewiele zasłaniał. Zmyła większość  
krwi, chociaż drobne plamki nadal znaczyły opalone ciało, dodatkowo pokryte spływającymi  
kroplami wody. Dean przełknął głośno i zapatrzył się na jej pełne piersi, które przyciągnęły  
jego wzrok już w Caffe Jefferson.  
\- Do dzieła – zachęciła Annie, podchodząc bliżej i z lekkim syknięciem układając się obok  
niego na łóżku, gdzie odsłoniła bok. – Miałeś mnie opatrzyć, no nie?  
Zmieszany Dean spuścił oczy, co niewiele mu pomogło, bo teraz miał przed sobą krągłe  
biodro i płeć skryte pod prześwitującą białą koronką. Zamrugał i skupił się na poszarpanej  
ranie biegnącej wzdłuż lewego boku dziewczyny.  
\- Trzeba będzie szyć – mruknął nieco zachrypniętym głosem.  
\- To szyj – burknęła, sięgając po leżącą na łóżku butelkę z bursztynowym płynem. – Tylko  
się znieczulę…  
Dean odczekał, aż się napije, odebrał jej whisky i sam wziął spory łyk, a potem bez  
ostrzeżenia polał jej biodro, a przy okazji kapę i łóżko. Rana spieniła się na brzegach, a  
dziewczyna wrzasnęła jak opętana. Ledwo złapała oddech, poczuła gorącą dłoń mężczyzny  
przytrzymującą jej ciało i ostre ukłucie w boku, a po nim kolejne i kolejne. Łzy same płynęły  
z oczu i choćby nie wiadomo jak napinała mięśnie, i tak za każdym razem podskakiwała przy  
zimnym i bolesnym dotknięciu igły. Nim tortury się skończyły, założył jej siedem szwów. W  
porównaniu z tym wieńczący dzieło opatrunek był dotykiem anioła. Westchnęła, gdy palce  
Deana zawędrowały wyżej, aż nad obojczyk, badając szramę zadaną zębami Grace. O dziwo,  
jej odarte ze skóry szpony wyrządziły większą szkodę niż zęby. Być może nie zdążyła wgryźć  
się głębiej, w każdym razie wystarczył sam opatrunek.  
\- Nie będzie więcej szycia? – upewniła się lękliwym szeptem Annie.  
\- Nie – odszepnął Dean z twarzą tuż przy jej szyi.  
Świadomie czy nie, palce mężczyzny nadal błądziły po jej ciele, tym razem nie zadając bólu, a wprost  
przeciwnie – budząc przyjemne dreszcze. Dziewczyna zadygotała, ale nie uciekła przed dotykiem.  
\- Czy ty wiesz, co robisz? – wymruczała tylko.  
\- Mhm – odparł na wpół przytomnie, zaczynając całowad ją po szyi, nie zranionym  
obojczyku i zagłębieniu między opiętymi bardotką piersiami.  
\- I nie zaczniesz mnie smakować w sposób dosłowny? – upewniła się, ujmując go pod brodę  
i szukając potwierdzenia w zielonych oczach. Owszem, wirował w nich głód, ale zupełnie  
innego rodzaju. Od tego spojrzenia zrobiło jej się gorąco od stóp do głowy, a gdyby nie leżała,  
w tej chwili ugięły by się pod nią kolana.  
\- Nie, Annie, jeszcze nie… - uśmiechnął się leciutko i przylgnął ustami do jej podbródka  
i linii szczęki, policzka i jego dołeczków, skrzydełka nosa i pokrywających go piegów, by  
zakończyć podróż na rozchylonych wargach.  
Annie oddała pocałunek z pasją, o jaką się nie podejrzewała. Te przepaściste, szmaragdowe  
oczy o milimetry od jej piwnych były czymś więcej, niż mogła znieść, więc zacisnęła powieki  
i poddała się fali przyjemności, jaką niosły ze sobą język, palce i całe ciało Deana. Koronkowe  
stringi i stanik Annie zniknęły jak sen złoty, podobnie jak oliwkowa koszulka mężczyzny.  
Dziewczyna instynktownie przekręciła się na prawy bok i pozwoliła pieścić po brzuchu i  
piersiach, ocierając jednocześnie o napięty materiał dżinsów i sięgając do nich wolną ręką, by  
odpiąć oporny pasek i suwak. Dean zamruczał jak wyjątkowo zadowolony kocur i przylgnął do  
niej całym ciałem, nie przestając całować u nasady szyi. Jedna ręką delikatnie ugniatał jej piersi.  
Opuszki palców drażniły twardniejące sutki dziewczyny, a język i usta kreśliły mokre wzory na  
karku i ramionach. Annie oddychała coraz szybciej i coraz mocniej napierała pośladkami na  
nabrzmiałą męskość, czekając, nie, niemal żądając, by wszedł w nią i ugasił rozpłomieniony  
żar. Dean także nie chciał dłużej czekać. Nawet nie zsuwając dżinsów, przygarnął ją bliżej,  
szóstym zmysłem pamiętając, by nie oprzeć ręki o zszyte biodro i wchodząc w nią jednym,  
płynnym ruchem. Wypełnił ją tak głęboko, że krzyknęła z zaskoczeniem, które momentalnie  
przerodziło się w zachwyt. Jeszcze nikt nigdy tak do niej nie pasował.  
Poruszyła się na próbę, a on wraz z nią. I jeszcze raz. I jeszcze. Poruszali się niczym dobrze  
naoliwiona maszyneria, zgodnie, razem, coraz szybciej i szybciej. Annie zapomniała, że  
cokolwiek ją bolało. Ból przestał istnieć, podobnie jak strach i rozpacz. Czuła tylko radosne  
ciepło i przyjemność rozlewającą się po całym ciele. Nagle rozkosz skumulowała się w jednym  
potężnym zrywie, a ona znalazła się w stanie nieważkości, unosząc się na niewidzialnych  
skrzydłach gdzieś ponad samą siebie i sypialnię domu na Jasper Street. Przez chwilę bezcielesna,  
mogła spojrzeć prosto na pokrytą piegami twarz Deana, w jego zamglone mgiełką przyjemności  
oczy i rozchylone usta, na których jęk zamarł tak szybko, jak się narodził. Annie wróciła  
do siebie, znowu odczuwając ból i ciężar własnego ciała, a jednak czując się rozluźniona i  
szczęśliwa. Zadrżeli z Deanem niemal równocześnie, ale nie rozdzielili, przez dłuższą chwilę  
przylegając do siebie niczym łyżeczki ciasno poukładane w szufladzie. Jego oddech lekko  
łaskotał ją w kark, unoszą drobne, jasne włoski. Dziewczyna mimowolnie przymknęła oczy.  
\- Nie zasypiaj – mruknął Dean zza jej pleców, więc ocknęła się, przywołana do rzeczywistości.  
\- Dlaczego, dobrze mi tak… - odpowiedziała sennie.  
\- Bo mamy rendez-vous z baronem Śmiercią – powiedział poważnie. - Od którego, nawiasem  
mówiąc, zależy nasze być albo nie być.  
Powracająca świadomość tego, gdzie i dlaczego się znajduje sprawiła, że Annie poderwała się  
jak ukłuta szpilką, nie zważając na żałosny jęk Deana, którego jej gwałtowny ruch nieco zabolał.  
\- Muszę znaleźć coś do ubrania! – wykrzyknęła, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu szafy czy  
wieszaka. – Nie mogę zejść tak na dół.  
\- Kobiety… - westchnął Dean, sięgając po zmiętego t-shirta, który stał się podkładem ich  
igraszek. – Śmierć zagląda im w oczy, a one ciągle myślą o ciuchach…  
***  
Kiedy w końcu Dean z Annie (ubraną w o wiele za obszerną na siebie ciemnoczerwoną  
sukienkę, którą znalazła w jednej z szaf) zeszli na dół, Sam klęczał na porysowanej podłodze,  
ustawiając wokół siebie luksusy podawane mu przez Malenę. Obok siebie spoczęły: butelka  
rumu, likier kokosowy, kandyzowane owoce, tabliczka gorzkiej czekolady, brzoskwinie  
w puszce i napoczęta paczka papierosów, jednym słowem wszystkie dobra, która udało się  
znaleźć w domu rodziny Manigat.  
\- Zakładasz sklep spożywczy? – spytał starszy z Winchesterów z ironią, pochylając się nad  
ramieniem brata, na co ten rzucił mu tylko urażone spojrzenie.  
\- Baron lubi rum i cygara – wyjaśniła dziewczynka z politowaniem, dziwiąc się ich niewiedzy.  
– Musimy go ugościć…  
\- Równy chłop, zna się na rzeczy – orzekł Dean, prostując się z niejakim trudem.  
Zajęty układaniem jedzeniowych puzzli Sam niczego nie zauważył, natomiast Annie dostrzegła  
pewną sztywność w ruchach Deana i w głowie zapaliła jej się czerwona lampka. W pokoju robiło się  
coraz ciemniej, chociaż przez zajmujące niemal całą ścianę rozsuwane drzwi wpadało fioletowawe  
i coraz to bledsze światło zachodzącego słońca. Taras z rattanowymi fotelami i majaczący w oddali  
pomost blakły jak na starym zdjęciu. Na zewnątrz i w pokoju wyraźnie szarzało, za to cykanie  
świerszczy stawało się coraz głośniejsze i bardziej natarczywe. Nadchodziła noc, równie gorąca  
i parna co luizjański dzień, lecz zdecydowanie ciemniejsza. Na myśl o tym, że gdzieś w tych  
zapadających ciemnościach błąkają się nie-umarli umarli podnosiła Annie włosy na głowie.  
Niespokojna dziewczyna chciała zapalić lampę, ale Malena tylko pokręciła głową, ustawiając  
na podłodze, komodzie i odsuniętej ławie świece, świeczki i ogarki, zapalane kolejno przez  
Sama i Deana. Annie wcale nie poczuła się lepiej, bo małe płomyki tańczyły jak szalone, gnąc  
się w skomplikowanych pas de deux i rzucając zdeformowane cienie na ściany.  
\- Potrzeba jeszcze liści akacji – zaszemrała dziewczynka, z przekrzywioną głową przyglądając  
się przygotowanemu kręgowi ofiarnemu. – Marty zawsze ofiarowywał loa akację. Posadził  
nawet drzewo przed domem.  
\- Teraz to mówisz, kiedy zapadły egipskie ciemności? – mruknął Dean z niechęcią, sztywno  
ruszając na korytarz. – Mam nadzieję, że nie złamię nogi na tym cholernym ganku.  
\- Daj spokój – powstrzymał go Sam, z westchnieniem prostując się na całą wysokość,  
szczęśliwy, że już nie musi pochylać się ani klęczeć. – Zapomniałeś o zaklęciach? Wyjdziesz i  
nie wejdziesz z powrotem.  
Tu przyjrzał się bratu nieco uważniej i to, co zobaczył, wcale mu się nie spodobało.  
\- Jak się czujesz? – spytał niepewnie.  
\- Świetnie – odparował Dean, pocierając ręką kark i szyję. – Gorąco mi jak w saunie, we  
łbie huczą wszystkie dzwony piekieł, a patrząc na ciebie, zamiast brata zaczynam widzieć  
soczystego hamburgera. Poza tym wszystko gra, miło, że pytasz…  
\- Dean…  
\- Nie Deanuj mi tutaj, tylko przynieś te święte listki. I nie wyrwij całego drzewa, osiłku.  
Rozdrażniony mężczyzna z impetem usiadł w odsuniętym pod ścianę fotelu, a Annie  
przycupnęła obok, niczym w meczu ping-ponga przenosząc wzrok ze zmienionej twarzy  
starszego z Winchesterów na poprawiającą układ świec Malenę. Nie była pewna, czy  
przebywanie w jednym pomieszczeniu z Deanem to dobry pomysł. Na szczęście, Sam wrócił  
z liśćmi akacji szybciej niż można się było spodziewać. Przezornie wziął latarkę, więc nie  
potknął się, ani nie wybił sobie zębów na ciemnym korytarzu ani na spróchniałym ganku  
i uginających się schodkach. Nie natknął się także na żadnego żywego ani martwego trupa.  
Zresztą, tak bardzo się spieszył, że pewnie nawet by ich nie zauważył.  
Ledwo wrócił do salonu i rzucił okiem na brata, wiedział, że coś jest nie w porządku. Ponury  
Dean siedział na fotelu niemal bez ruchu, oddychając nieco za szybko i za głośno i co chwilę  
przełykając ślinę, jakby strasznie chciało mu się pić. Rzucił Samowi kose spojrzenie.  
\- Sammy, lepiej mnie zwiąż – mruknął niechętnie. – Zaczynam mieć podwójne widzenie.  
\- Jesteś pewny?  
\- Wolisz, żebym podczas rytuału rzucił ci się znienacka do gardła? – spytał z goryczą Dean.  
– Poszukaj w naszej torbie solidnej linki i wiąż. Przepraszam, braciszku, tym razem ci nie  
pomogę. Co najwyżej, posłużę wsparciem duchowym…  
Annie z bolesnym uciskiem w piersi przyglądała się, jak, nie do końca przekonany o słuszności  
tego co robi, młodszy z Winchesterów wiąże brata, dodatkowo kilkakrotnie owijając sznur  
wokół oparcia fotela. W zasadzie rozumiała, dlaczego to robi, ale ciężko było na to patrzeć.  
\- Tego jeszcze nie było – mruknął Dean z przekąsem, sprawdzając, czy zostało mu trochę  
luzu. – Nasz związek przechodzi do etapu sado-masochistycznego.  
\- Głupek – stwierdził Sam.  
\- Związany głupek. – wyszczerzył zęby Dean. - I pospiesz się z tym wzywaniem, to może  
ominie mnie śmierć i ożywienie.  
\- Och, przymknij się i daj mi działać.  
Sam jeszcze raz sprawdził trwałość więzów, a potem pociągnął za rękę Annie i stanęli w  
samym środku kręgu ze znaków. Dziewczyna drżała z nerwów. Malena zapaliła czarną gromnicę,  
a Sam artystycznie rozsypał wokół nich drobne listki akacji i spojrzał pytająco na małą.  
\- I co dalej? – zapytał bezradnie, jakby nagle uświadamiając sobie, że w przeciwieństwie do  
niej raczej nie zna zaklęć voo doo.  
\- I nic – odpowiedział mu nosowy głos spod okna. – Kawy byście mi lepiej zrobili. Czarnej.  
Jak na komendę wszyscy popatrzyli w tamtą stronę. Na tle ciemnej tafli szyby stał ledwo  
widoczny, bo ubrany na czarno, niezwykle chudy mężczyzna w meloniku i ciemnych,  
opuszczonych na koniec nosa okularach, przyglądając im się świetliście zielonymi oczami.  
\- Dobry wieczór się mówi – powiedział z pretensją w głosie. – Jak już oderwaliście mnie od  
pracy, to przynajmniej bylibyście uprzejmi być uprzejmi.  
Annie o mało nie dygnęła na powitanie, czując się słusznie napomniana. Bracia Winchester  
wyglądali na zbitych z tropu, przynajmniej Sam, bo wyrazu twarzy Deana nie można było  
odczytać. Malena wyciągnęła ręce do czarno-białej postaci.  
\- Panie, mój panie – wyszeptała. – Tyle razy cię wzywałam…  
Wychudzony mężczyzna skrzywił się lekko, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Wielkie podkrążone oczy  
i skóra napięta na kościach policzkowych nadawały mu wygląd podmalowanego kościotrupa,  
ale głos zdawał się przyjazny.  
\- No właśnie, mało nie ogłuchłem od tych twoich wezwań - stwierdził marudnie, postukując  
palcami jednej dłoni o drugą, jakby wygrywał rytm na ksylofonie. - Biadolisz i biadolisz, mała.  
A to znajdź loa, który zabił Grace, a to ratuj Martina, a to przywróć do życia tego i owego. Ja  
przeprowadzam dusze na drugą stronę, a nie powrotem. I czy to moja wina, że Papa Legba  
zaszalał przy twoim rytuale przejścia? Trzeba było ofiarować mu czarnego koguta, nie białego,  
toby nie rozszarpał tej twojej Grace na strzępy. Jak się jest taką niedoświadczoną czarowniczką  
jak ty, to nie bierze się za przeprowadzanie egzorcyzmów…  
Malena coraz bardziej kuliła się w sobie, a baron ciągnął dalej, po głosie sądząc, ciut obrażony.  
\- A przede wszystkim nie służy się dwóm loa jednocześnie. Albo Papa Legba albo ja, zapamiętaj  
to sobie! Legba, też coś! A jak coś pójdzie nie tak, to ja… Co ja jestem, chłopiec na posyłki?  
\- Ależ skąd, baronie – odezwał się polubownie Sam, sięgając po stojące u jego stóp  
szklaneczkę i butelkę rumu. – Po co się tak denerwować… Pozwolisz, że ci naleję?  
\- Nareszcie ktoś dobrze wychowany – ucieszył się Samedi, podchodząc bliżej i lekko  
klekocząc ukrytymi pod skórą kośćmi. – Jasne, chłopcze, do pełna, jeśli łaska…  
Tu jego spojrzenie zawędrowało za plecy Sama i dosłownie rozbłysło. Zielono-żółte oczy  
zaświeciły jak dwie miniaturowe latarenki, gdy ujrzał czerwieniejącą w półmroku suknię  
Annie i jej bladą twarz.  
\- Mhm, piękna pani, poznajmy się – zamruczał uwodzicielsko, biorąc jednocześnie  
szklaneczkę rumu. – Jestem zachwycony…  
Annie odruchowo postąpiła krok do przodu. Przywiązany do fotela i raczej unieruchomiony  
Dean poruszył się niespokojnie, przyciągając tym samym wzrok loa.  
\- Też jesteś nią zachwycony, jak widzę… – uśmiechnął się baron sardonicznie. - I co, rościsz  
sobie prawo do własności? Tak szybko? Podzieliłbyś się ze znajomym. Tym bardziej, że chyba  
zostało ci niewiele czasu…  
Dean niemal warknął, potwierdzając tym samym słowa barona, a Sam w końcu stracił  
anielską cierpliwość.  
\- Tak, wiemy – powiedział, z brzęknięciem odstawiając butelkę. – Wszyscy mamy niewiele  
czasu, a po okolicy błąkają się głodne żywe trupy. Właśnie dlatego cię wezwaliśmy. Dlatego  
ofiarowujemy ci jadło i napitek, niekoniecznie wdzięki Annie. I dlatego chcielibyśmy cię ł-a-sk-  
a-w-i-e prosić, byś odwołał zaklęcie wskrzeszające. Z całego serca prosimy.  
Mina młodszego Winchestera wyraźnie świadczyła, że prośba z głębi serca może zostać  
poparta przemocą, ale Samedi roześmiał się wesoło, z zadowoleniem upijając łyk rumu.  
\- Bo co? – spytał drwiąco. – Posypiecie mnie solą czy walniecie pogrzebaczem? Na mnie to  
nie działa, mon cherie…  
Malena roześmiała się niespodziewanie, a Annie przerzuciła wzrok z szamoczącego się w  
więzach Deana na Pana Śmierci i rumieniąc się z lekka, powiedziała powoli: - Moje wdzięki  
należą wyłącznie do mnie i mogę nimi dysponować, jak zechcę. Jeśli ci się podobam, baronie…  
będę tak samo zachwycona tobą, jak ty mną. Byleby ten koszmar się skończył…  
Jej determinacja zaskoczyła ją samą. Postradała zmysły, czy właśnie ofiarowała się na oblubienicę  
kościotrupa? Nawet Sam wyglądał na zniesmaczonego, że nie wspominając o wściekłym Deanie…  
Na szczęście, baron Samedi tylko się uśmiechnął, upijając kolejny łyk ze szklaneczki.  
\- Kuszące, ale po pierwsze nie sądzę, by Maman Brigitte była z tego zadowolona, a ja, choć  
to dziwne, nieco boję się żony – wyznał z niejakim zakłopotaniem. – A po drugie i w tej kwestii  
rozstrzygające, nie mogę odwołać zaklęcia wskrzeszenia, bo go nie rzucałem.  
\- Nie rzucałeś? – powtórzyli chórem Annie i Sam.  
\- Nie. Za kogo wy mnie macie? – westchnął teatralnie. - Ja pilnuję, by dusze przedostały się na drugą  
stronę a opuszczone ciała nie paradowały samotnie. To obraza naturalnego porządku rzeczy…  
\- Jeśli to nie ty… - Sam pospiesznie odwrócił się i przerażony spojrzał wprost na Malenę.  
Dziewczynka stała tuż na wyciągnięcie ręki, w samym środku wymalowanych na podłodze  
znaków i nie wyglądała już ani na wystraszoną, ani na zrozpaczoną. Uśmiechała się drapieżnie,  
białe zęby błyskały w ciemnej twarzyczce, a oczy błyszczały jak w gorączce. Wciąż była  
dzieckiem, ale nie zachowywała się jak dziecko.  
\- Barona także prosiłam, ale nie chciał mi pomóc – odezwała się chrapliwym szeptem,  
zupełnie niepodobnym do cichego głosu, którym się do tej pory posługiwała. – Nie przybywał  
już nawet na moje wezwania, więc potrzebowałam kogoś, kto przywoła go za mnie. Czyż nie  
mówiłam, że na was czekałam?  
Zaśmiała się dziko, potrząsając głową, aż warkoczyki uniosły się i zawirowały wokół niej  
jak ożywione węże Gorgony.  
\- Bez niego nie mogłam zawołać mojego prawdziwego ojca…  
Nim loa lub ktokolwiek inny zdążył ją zatrzymać, Malena wyrzuciła ręce w górę, rozsypując ziarna  
kukurydzy, które opadły wokoło niczym twardy, żółty deszcz i krzyknęła z całych sił: - Atribon-  
Legba, usuń dla mnie zaporę, Ojcze Legba, usuń zaporę, abym mogła przejść. Kiedy wrócę, powitam  
loa. Wudu Legba, usuń dla mnie zaporę, żebym mogła wrócić. Kiedy wrócę, podziękuję loa…  
Okno na taras pękło jakby było z kryształu, rozsypując się w drobny mak, a do salonu wdarł  
się wir, który zmiótł ofiarę przebłagalną, przestawił ławę, zerwał obrazy ze ścian i przekrzywił  
krucyfiks. Nie oszczędził i ludzi. Niesiona podmuchem wiatru drobna Malena uderzyła o  
ścianę i bez przytomności osunęła się na kolana Deana, który i tak bezwładnie opierał się o  
oparcie fotela, trudno powiedzieć, żywy jeszcze czy martwy. Annie znalazła się na podłodze,  
gdzie już pozostała, kuląc się i kurczowo trzymając za zraniony bok, który od uderzenia o  
ziemię palił żywym ogniem. Drobne odłamki szkła przeleciały przez cały pokój, obsypując  
wszystko i wszystkich i raniąc ich do krwi, zwłaszcza młodszego Winchestera, który jako  
jedyny z ledwością, ale jednak utrzymał się na nogach.  
Tymczasem z wiru wynurzył się odziany w czerń i czerwień mężczyzna z laską, który stanął  
na środku kręgu niczym olbrzymi posąg. Baron Samedi zawył i w jednej chwili z chudego  
dżentelmena przemienił się w obleczonego w surdut kościotrupa, który z rozcapierzonymi  
palcami rzucił się na przybyłego. Papa Legba z chichotem zakręcił laską i potężnym ciosem  
odesłał go na drugi koniec pokoju, gdzie Guede rozsypał się w stos kości. Mężczyzna zaśmiał  
się triumfalnie i zwrócił płonące oczy na Sama.  
\- Odwołać zombie? Nie, zbyt dobrze się bawię! – wykrzyknął, rosnąc w oczach na  
podobieństwo wydłużającego się cienia i znacznie górując nad młodszym z Winchesterów,  
który zazwyczaj nie miewał z tym problemu. - Moje dzieci rozleją się po okolicy jak zaraza. A  
kościany braciszek mi nie przeszkodzi…  
Sam zerknął do tyłu, ale wiedział już, że nie doczeka się wsparcia ani od Deana, ani od przerażonej  
Annie. Wyprostował się na całą nie tak małą wysokość i spojrzał na upiora zmrużonymi oczyma.  
\- Ja ci przeszkodzę – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Trupy powinny leżeć w ziemi, a nie chodzić,  
biegać i gryźć. A ty powinieneś strzec przejścia między światami, nie przywoływać zombie.  
\- Ciekawe jak mnie powstrzymasz, człowieczku… - zlekceważył go Papa Legba i od  
niechcenia machnął laską, celując prosto w jego twarz.  
Sam nawet się nie uchylił. Podniósł obie ręce i zablokował cios aż jęknęło. O dziwo, wyszedł  
z tego bez złamań, a sekundę później przechwycił laskę i wyrwał ją z rąk loa, odrzucając w  
kąt. Raz jeszcze podniósł dłonie, jakby odpychając upiora od siebie. Papa Legba zadygotał, ku  
swemu zdumieniu i wściekłości, nie mogąc się ruszyć. Sam, ze ściągniętą twarzą, przymkniętymi  
oczyma i wargą przygryzioną aż do krwi przypominał zapaśnika, który walczy z niewidzialnym  
przeciwnikiem, a loa syczał i parskał jak rozwścieczony kot. Nagle chłopak zachwiał się i wyrwał  
z transu, gdy coś skoczyło mu na plecy i zaczęło okładać drobnymi piąstkami. Była to Malena,  
która ocknąwszy się do przytomności, pospieszyła na pomoc swojemu patronowi. Sam zrzucił  
ją i odepchnął tak silnie, że przewróciła się o skuloną na podłodze Annie, ale było już za późno.  
Papa Legba znów przemienił się w oszalały wir, który z furią runął na młodszego z Winchesterów,  
starając się rozedrzeć go na strzępy. Sam wrzasnął jak obdzieramy ze skóry (bo tak też się poczuł),  
Annie i Malenę odrzuciło pod ławę, Dean ponownie zaczął szarpać się w pętach, wydając przy  
czym mało ludzkie dźwięki, a w całym salonie rozbrzmiał bezcielesny, przeraźliwy śmiech loa.  
Annie zamknęła oczy, nie chcąc patrzeć ani na przemienionego Deana, ani na rozszarpywanego  
Sama, a tym bardziej na unoszące się w szalonym wirze czerwone ślepia, gdy nagle śmiech  
zamilkł jak ucięty nożem, a Papa Legba wrzasnął nie mniej rozpaczliwie niż Sam i Dean razem  
wzięci. Dziewczyna uniosła głowę. Na ścianach szaleńczo tańczyły cienie układające się w zarys  
szkieletowych postaci, postaci mnóstwa Guede, którzy piszcząc, potrząsali rękami i głowami i  
podskakiwali w upiornym danse macabre, coraz węższym kołem otaczając wrzeszczącego loa i  
zamykając go w klatce z własnych kości. Zignorowany Sam padł na podłogę jak szmaciana lalka,  
krwawiąc z tylu ran, że przypominał ofiarę z miejsca zbrodni. Annie podczołgała się bliżej,  
by stwierdzić, że jednak żyje i nawet dość przytomnie patrzy na nią z krwawej maski, w jaką  
zmieniła się jego twarz.  
Poskładany z kupki kości spod ściany zmartwychwstały baron Samedi wyszczerzył do nich  
obojga zęby i uchylił melonika, po czym, wśród narastających pisków Guede doskoczył do  
Papy Legba i wyrwał mu bijące serce z piersi, zaciskając go mocno w kościanych palcach.  
\- Cisza! – krzyknął i zapadła głucha cisza, nie licząc warkotu dobiegającego z gardła Deana,  
który w obecnej postaci nie bardzo przejmował się niczyimi rozkazami.  
\- Chcesz je z powrotem, bracie? – spytał Samedi ze śmiechem, świdrując loa zielonymi  
płomieniami zawieszonymi w nicości oczodołów. – To bądź grzeczny i odwołaj zaklęcie  
wskrzeszenia. A najlepiej odwróć bieg rzeczy. Ale już!  
Ściśnięty przez szkielety, z rozerwaną klatką piersiową, loa już nie wydawał się górować nad  
nikim, a wprost przeciwnie – niknąć w oczach.  
\- Dobrze, dobrze, tylko się bawiłem – burknął jak nadąsane dziecko. – Oddaj mi serce.  
Baron Samedi pogroził mu kościstym palcem. Guede jeszcze bardziej zacieśniły krąg,  
wyduszając z niego resztki tchu i chichocząc jak opętane. Sam jęknął, usiłując podnieść się z  
podłogi i z czystym przerażeniem wpatrując się, nie w spierających się ze sobą loa, a w Deana,  
który już nie przypominał jego brata. Annie nie chciała patrzeć na nic.  
\- Niegrzeczne dzieci nie dostaną cukierków - oświadczył spokojnie baron Samedi,  
uśmiechając się słodko do Papy Legba. – Najpierw rzuć zaklęcie…  
\- A ofiara? – wyszeptał z urazą tamten. – Potrzebuję ofiary do czarów…  
\- A weź sobie tę małą – Samedi machnął ręką w kierunki Maleny. – Mam jej serdecznie  
dosyć i, jakby to powiedzieć, straciłem do niej serce…  
Przerażona dziewczynka otworzyła usta jak do krzyku, ale nie zdążyła wydobyć z siebie  
głosu, gdy kilku Guede oderwało się od reszty i rzuciło na nią z klekotem nagich kości. Odarte  
ze skóry palce zagłębiły się w jej ciało i zaczęły rwać je na kawałki w tempie, którego mogłyby  
pozazdrościć im piranie.  
Malena nie zdołała krzyknąć, za to obryzgana krwią i kawałkami ciała dziecka Annie zaczęła  
wrzeszczeć jak szalona. Z całej siły zaciskała powieki, krzycząc ile sił w płucach, a wokół niej  
grzechotały kości, rozlegały się wycia i dzikie śmiechy, a z dali dochodziło monotonne mamrotanie  
Papy Legba, który, widać usatysfakcjonowany ofiarą, rzucał zaklęcie odwołujące…  
***  
Popołudniowa zmiana Annie Lescoux w Cafe Jefferson płynęła leniwie i niespiesznie, jakby  
dostosowując się do temperatury za oknem, która w porywach sięgała 35 stopni przy prawie  
stuprocentowej wilgotności powietrza. Komu by się chciało jeść w taki upał? Dlatego też goście  
zaglądali do kafejki z rzadka i niewiele zamawiali. Annie kręciła się po sali w krótkiej kwiecistej  
sukience na ramiączkach i białym fartuszku, na co właściciel, Jeff Jefferson, z tych Jeffersonów,  
przymykał oko, bo nie chciało mu się inwestować w klimatyzację, a wentylatory pod sufitem  
co najwyżej przerzucały gorące powietrze z kąta w kąt. Zresztą, sukienka Annie była i tak  
skromna w porównaniu do mini, w którym paradowała Heather, druga z kelnerek.  
Annie nalewała właśnie kawę spoconemu jegomościowi w hawajskiej koszuli (ludzie, to  
Luizjana, nie Floryda!), gdy kątem oka zauważyła wchodzących do baru dwóch nowych klientów,  
którzy przyciągnęli jej wzrok niczym magnes. Gadali jak najęci i nie przerwali rozmowy nawet  
wtedy, gdy zasiedli we wnęce pod oknem, rozkładając przed sobą jakieś papiery i laptopa.  
Gadatliwi goście nie byli niczym nowym, ale śliczni jak z obrazka – i owszem. Tym bardziej w  
liczącym ledwie tysiąc dusz Chatham, w którym wszyscy znali się i które odwiedzało niewielu  
przejezdnych. Zapatrzone w zjawisko Heather i Annie ruszyły jednocześnie, lecz Annie nagle  
zatrzymała się w pół ruchu.  
Zamrugała oczami, walcząc z uczuciem deja vu i nagłym dreszczem, który spłynął jej wzdłuż  
kręgosłupa. Pozwoliła Heather przyjąć zamówienie. To prawda, obaj mężczyźni wydawali się  
interesujący i być może, warci grzechu, ale coś ją szczerze niepokoiło. Jeszcze raz rzuciła na  
nich, a zwłaszcza na tego krótko ostrzyżonego, tęsknym okiem, po czym odwiązała fartuszek,  
odłożyła go na krzesło przy barze i rzuciwszy do wychylającego się z kuchni Jeffa, że idzie  
na przerwę, przez zaplecze wyszła na uliczkę za kafejką. Było jej za gorąco, a serce biło w  
nierównym rytmie. Lekko trzęsącymi się rękoma zapaliła podebranego koleżance papierosa  
i chociaż zazwyczaj nie paliła i nie potrafiła się zaciągać, pykała go chwilę dla uspokojenia. A  
może wypiła za dużo kawy? W każdym razie to był ciężki dzień…


End file.
